Reunion
by adodcefa
Summary: on her way home Jamie's three year old son Harry was stolen from her by some strange wing creatures. Now she must find a way to get her child back even if it means getting help from the father of her child. The Doctor. set during school reunion.read


Doctor and the Witch: School reunion

Summery: on her way home from the park Jamie's three year old son Harry Potter was stolen from her by some strange wing creatures. Now she must find a way to get her child back even if it means getting help from the father of her child. The Doctor. set during the School reunion episode. Doctor who cross over

Chapter one.

Jamie Potter walked down a deserted street with five boys beside her. She couldn't help looking behined them every couple of minutes hoping not to see someone following them. She had a strange feeling that they were being followed. She quickened her pace and so did the two older boys whom each a five year old on their back. She had an arm around a sleepy seven year old boy, on her back was a three year old boy on a back sling. The feeling of being followed got stronger and faster her steps became, nearly dragging the seven year old Percy.

"Hey Ma, Slow down." said the oldest of her boys, Bill Weasley. "What's wrong Ma, slow down." Bill notis haw his adopted mother kept looking behind him. He saw her look up.

"Run!" Jamie shouted when she saw a strange flying creature flying towards them.

"What"

"why"

"Run now " Jamie shouted at her two older sons, she grabbed hold of Percy's before running as fast as she could. Bill and Charlie ran after their mother holding on to the twins. The sound of flapping wings made them look behind them, they ran faster when they saw three wing creatures coming at them. To close, those creatures were to close for her liking.

To close, those creatures were to close for her liking. "Imobule!" Jamie Shouted turning around hitting the creature with the spell. The creatur froze in midair few inches from her, its sharp talons were extended(I hope it's the right word)ready to grab it's prey.

"Imobule"

"stipify" she heard Bill and Charlie shout. She turned around in time to see the two spells hit a second and third creature. The twins, Fred and George, Percy and her youngest, Harry, were crying scared of what had just happened.

"Lets get out of here Ma' the spell only last five minutes." Bill told her, "Before any more of this things deicide to show up."

Percy was holding her hand tightly his eyes were wide and terrified. "Come on," she told her sons as she walked briskly wanting to reach the alley where they would portkey. Her wand was out and so were the wands of her two oldest sons.

"it's alright my darlings," she told her four younger children "we're almost there, you'll see. We'll be home before you know it. Mommy won't let those creatures hurt any of you."

They reach the alley where they have always part keyed. She un-strapped Harry from the sling and set him on the ground on the ground with the twins and Percy. She checked her pockets for their port key while Bill and Charlie kept watch for any sings of danger.

"Ohh shoot." she said re-cheking her pockets.

"What, what is it" said Charlie.

"I can't find the portkey "

"What do you mean you cant' find the portkey."

They heard the flapping of wings, and the horrible shrieks that the creatures made.

"How will we get home now Ma'" asked Charlie looking up for any signs of those creatures, his wand out ready for an attack.

"how will we get home? We can't fly with those things and there's to many of us to try side-long apparition, the portkey is our only way home mom. How could you have lost it." said Bill, also ready for an attack.

The flapping of wing got closer and the shrieking got louder. Merlin's thumb! There were more of them more of those creatures. There was no where to go now. Bill was right, she couldn't take them all side-long apparition at once with out risking her or the boys getting splinch.

"Well, well, well, well. Look at what we have here." a man stood in front of their only exit. He looked to be in his middle ages with short gray black hair. She push the children behind her wand out pointing it at the man. "a nice meal have found, my brethren, a nice meal indeed."

-

-

-

-

So what do you guys think. Please leave a reviw.


End file.
